Des Rokhs roses et noirs
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Amas d'OS autour de Judal et Hakuryuu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Je sais que c'est déjà marqué dans le résumé mais ceci est un recueil de… Trucs de longueur tout sauf déterminée autour de Judal et Hakuryuu. Je le répète parce que j'ai besoin d'une transition, c'est tout. U_U

Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un "Cent thèmes", d'une part parce que si je disais que c'était ça je me mettrais inutilement la pression vu que je ne ferais pas 100 chapitres, et d'autre part parce que j'écris (un peu n'importe comment) uniquement sur ce qui me motive. (C'est-à-dire tout un tas de choses complètement aléatoires.) A cause de ça il y aura certainement un peu (beaucoup) de pwp. Y'a qu'à voir ce qui va suivre, haha. Mais j'aime trop ces deux petits bouts pour les épargner.

Le rating T est plutôt là pour me laisser de la marge, tout ça devrait plutôt tourner autour du K+ assez léger et fluffy. Parce que ouais, j'aime que moyennement écrire des trucs tristes. J'adore en lire mais en écrire me déprime, alors non. Après, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ferais pas, donc faites attention. Puis j'aime bien tout ce qui est trash aussi, donc faites doublement attention. Mais ça sera indiqué en début de chapitre donc n'ayez crainte ! Vous aurez toujours la possibilité de vous enfuir.

Rien ne devrait se suivre mais certains UA risquent de revenir. Les liens entre les textes ne devraient pas être volontaires.

Le rythme de parution devrait être d'environ un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur Des larmes gelées, je vous aime. ;^;

Voilà, il me semble avoir à peu près tout dit. Je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant.

Magi appartient à la merveilleuse Shinobu Ohtaka. UwU

* * *

><p>Il faisait chaud. Des ondes de chaleur s'élevaient des trottoirs, et l'air était à peine renouvelé par une légère brise.<p>

Hakuryuu ne se sentait pas bien. La température ambiante ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal de crâne, et ses pieds le lançaient à chaque pas pour lui rappeler qu'il devait s'asseoir. Ce qu'il n'allait certainement pas pouvoir faire tout de suite.

Il s'engouffra à la suite de Judal dans la bouche de métro, slalomant entre les gens afin de ne pas perdre de vue le natté. La foule sur les quais était dense, signe manifeste d'une heure de pointe. Le jeune borgne soupira mentalement. Prendre les transports en communs était une vraie corvée. Il se massa les yeux du plat de la main, essayant de bouger la tête le moins possible afin de ne pas faire revenir la douleur.

Le métro arriva enfin, charriant une importante masse de personnes. Evidemment, il ne restait aucune place assise pour eux. Judal saisit un anneau pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'Hakuryuu se raccrochait maladroitement au bras droit du natté, ne trouvant rien d'autre à quoi se tenir.

Il faisait encore plus chaud dans le métro que sur les quais. L'air suffocant empêchait presque au jeune borgne de respirer correctement. Le train s'ébranla, entrainant une avalanche de bruit, quelqu'un ayant trouvé judicieux d'ouvrir un vitre dans l'espoir- vain -d'aérer un peu.

Hakuryuu serra les dents. Il rêvait juste de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, d'enfin s'affaler sur un canapé pour pouvoir enlever ses chaussures après cette longue journée de marche avant de prendre un peu d'aspirine. Sauf qu'il y avait encore une demi-douzaine de stations qui le séparait de ce doux paradis.

Le train freina brusquement, secouant toutes les personnes à son bord. Seul le bras de Judal soudain autour de ses épaules empêcha Hakuryuu de tomber sur la personne la plus proche de lui.

Le natté lui demanda négligemment comment il allait mais le jeune borgne ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter d'éloigner la douleur qui s'était remise à pulser sous son crâne. Le garçon aux yeux rouges vit bien qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si lui pouvait faire quelque chose de concret pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Judal décida au contraire de l'embêter un peu. Il profita d'une nouvelle secousse du métro pour attirer Hakuryuu contre lui, faisant semblant de l'empêcher à nouveau de tomber. Il savait bien que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de contact, surtout lorsque c'était avec lui.

N'importe quel autre jour, Hakuryuu aurait sans aucun doute repoussé Judal avant de s'éloigner de manière significative. Mais cette fois-là, il n'y arriva tout simplement pas. La chaleur l'assommait, et son mal de tête était devenu lancinant. Sa respiration commençait même à devenir laborieuse, et contre toute attente il choisit de manière inconsciente de s'accrocher à Judal. Ses bras passèrent autour de la taille du natté et ses mains attrapèrent son tee-shirt afin de lui assurer une prise solide. Il appuya même sa tête contre son torse sans relever à quel point sa réaction pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux de Judal. Sauf que même si cette étreinte inopinée l'était, étrange, elle ne déplut pas au jeune homme, loin de là. Celui-ci en profita plutôt pour passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Hakuryuu et l'aider à caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou afin que sa position soit plus confortable. Le jeune borgne se laissa faire, trouvant même agréable la fraicheur de la peau du natté contre son front.

Une station passa. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Hakuryuu parce que le moindre mouvement lui était douloureux, et Judal parce que cela l'amusait de voir son compagnon s'accrocher à lui de cette manière alors qu'il avait l'habitude de toujours le repousser.

Le train continua sa route, enchainant les stations. Le natté avait déplacé sa main jusqu'aux hanches d'Hakuryuu, qui n'avait pas bronché. Il l'aurait bien déplacé jusqu'à ses fesses pour le peloter un peu mais cela n'aurait fait que braquer le jeune homme. Puis ils étaient tout aussi bien en restant ainsi. Quelques places finirent par se libérer mais Judal ne réagit pas, son égoïsme le poussant à garder le brun contre lui. Le léger chatouillement que produisait sa respiration contre son cou était affreusement agréable. De toute façon ce genre de situation n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt, alors autant qu'il en profite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le garçon aux yeux rouges hésita à faire exprès de rater l'arrêt mais Hakuryuu le lâcha de lui-même, un air légèrement ensommeillé marquant ses traits. Dommage.

Ils descendirent tous les deux sur les quais. Le paradis que souhaitait tant le jeune borgne était tout proche maintenant. Il espérait juste que Judal ne viendrait pas l'embêter plus tard à cause de son moment de faiblesse. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aurait bien aimé continuer à respirer son odeur apaisante un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>Du pwp, j'avais prévenu.<p>

Thanks for reading. :3

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D

A dans deux semaines du coup. *part en agitant une banderole JudaRyuu*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ! (Ou actuellement surtout bonsoir.)

Deuxième OS, tout ça. Voilà, c'est le début du trash. Bon, ce n'est pas encore trop violent hein, mais je préfère prévenir.

LiGhTs, merci beaucoup pour la review. Je sortais de contrôle de maths lorsque je l'ai lue et j'étais juste en mode "ffffffff ヽ(; 7 ;)ノ".

Herm. Bref.

* * *

><p>"Cet enfant est définitivement inutile."<p>

Bien que son ton soit légèrement méprisant, un petit sourire continuait d'habiller les lèvres de Gyokuen. Hakuryuu encaissa le choc, faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Il préféra ramasser son arme et continua de s'entraîner vaillamment. Il finit néanmoins par craquer, le regard de sa mère sur ses épaules étant trop désagréable. Il demanda au maître d'arme de s'arrêter. Celui-ci laissa le jeune prince faire, l'entrainement ayant déjà assez duré. Hakuryuu s'enfuit sans demander son reste, soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner de la sorcière d'Al-Thamen.

"Je devrais peut-être m'en débarrasser, continua nonchalamment Gyokuen une fois son fils hors de vue. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il servait à quelque chose.

-Je vous le déconseille fortement, la contra Judal, droit à ses côtés.

-Et pourquoi donc ?"

Le sourire de la sorcière était toujours là, flottant sur ses lèvres comme un glaçon dans un verre, une lueur interrogatrice brillant d'un feu malsain dans ses prunelles claires.

"D'après vous, quel bruit fait un pic de glace s'enfonçant dans un corps ? Lâcha le Magi d'un ton rêveur en regardant à peine son interlocutrice. Et s'il rencontrait un os ? Est-ce que ça ressemblerait plutôt à un crissement ou à un frottement ?"

La lueur dans les yeux de Gyokuen s'était transformée en lames acérées.

"Je te retourne la question. Penses-tu sinon qu'il soit possible de crier si l'on se fait arracher la gorge ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Par contre, je sais quel bruit fait des os que l'on broie, babilla presque le jeune homme aux yeux rouges. C'est marrant aussi de voir à quel point des yeux peuvent être fragiles. Il suffit d'une simple pression pour les faire sortir de leurs orbites."

Un requin n'aurait rien eu à envier au sourire carnassier qu'arborait à cet instant le Magi noir.

"Est-ce que tu serais en train de me menacer, Judal-kun ?"

Gyokuen fit la moue, l'air peiné. Sauf que n'importe qui pouvait sentir la tension qui planait dans l'air, en plus de la soif évidente de sang émanant des deux parties.

"Qui sait ? Répondit l'intéressé. Je pense en tout cas que vous ne devriez pas toucher à Hakuryuu. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour lui.

-Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? Demanda innocemment la sorcière aux rokhs noirs.

-Vous verrez. Vous parliez tout à l'heure de gorge arrachées, mais si c'était des intestins ? Est-ce que l'on pourrait crier ? Parce que le sang remonterait certainement dans la trachée. Ça ne risquerait pas de bloquer les sons ?"

Gyokuen se permit de mettre poliment fin à la conversation avant de s'éloigner dignement. Pas à cause de l'étrangeté de leur dialogue, mais elle avait assez vu ce gamin insolent qu'était Judal pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme aux yeux sanglants la regarda justement partir, une flamme glaciale animant son regard. Hakuryuu lui appartenait, et c'était absolument hors de question que la chose qui se prétendait être sa mère l'approche. Ce petit prince était à lui, point barre.

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenu.<p>

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D Dites-moi juste si vous voulez que j'en fasse d'autres comme ça. U_U


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, me revoilà. ^^

Absolument rien à craindre ici.

Oui, je suis nulle pour les introductions de chapitre.

* * *

><p>Une brise légère soufflait tranquillement sur le grand palais de la capitale de l'Empire Kou. Ses jardins étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme en ce début d'après-midi printanier. Tellement calme qu'un certain prince en était venu à s'assoupir au pied d'un pêcher, doucement bercé par le bruit du vent jouant avec les fleurs de l'arbre.<p>

Judal s'accroupit devant Hakuryu et commença à l'observer. C'était absolument incroyable de voir à quel point le jeune homme pouvait sembler détendu lorsqu'il dormait. Disparue la tension perpétuelle qui semblait l'animer, disparue la ride d'inquiétude qui campait habituellement entre ses yeux.

Le Magi sourit. C'est qu'il était mignon dans cette position le petit Hakuryuu. Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges hésitait entre le réveiller pour l'embêter ou le laisser se reposer à l'ombre. Il décida finalement de le laisser se reposer après un court débat intérieur. Judal lui enleva alors délicatement son arme, que le prince avait oubliée sur ces genoux, pour aller la déposer plus loin, et s'installa ensuite entre les jambes du brun. Lui aussi avait prévu de faire la sieste au soleil, alors autant qu'il s'installe confortablement.

Le Magi joua quelques instants avec les bras du prince, cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient mieux autour de sa taille ou sur ses épaules. Il les laissa finalement autour de ses hanches avant de s'appuyer contre celui qui lui servait actuellement de coussin. Là, il était bien.

Les deux rubis qui lui servaient d'yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et Judal s'endormit avant même de s'en rendre compte, lui aussi bercé par la brise printanière.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après-midi passa une certaine huitième princesse qui les aperçut. Elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer finement ses lèvres. Ces deux-là savaient parfois être adorables.

* * *

><p>Ouais, c'était court. : Mais le prochain sera plus long.

Et... Il sera surtout dans quatre semaines au lieu de deux. Pourquoi donc ? Et bien, parce que je refais un calendrier de l'avent ! ^_^ Eeeet donc du coup voilà.(Ceci était la meilleure justification du monde. A vous les studios.)

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Je n'ai pas oublié que je devais poster aujourd'hui, c'est magnifique. ._. Peut-être que finalement le Père Noël m'a bien apporté de la mémoire.

Sinon, rien de particulier à signaler sur cet OS. C'est pas particulièrement fluffy ou trash. C'est même rien du tout en fait.

* * *

><p>Judal se tenait au beau milieu d'un palais de glace. Le jeune homme laissa trainer son regard autour de lui, jugeant la pièce qu'il occupait. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de banquet, l'eau gelée formant même une table au centre de la pièce. La faible lueur filtrant à travers les murs baignait l'air d'un reflet polaire et bleuté. Étrangement le froid n'atteignait pas le Magi, malgré ses pieds nus.<p>

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention, l'obligeant à observer plus en détail le mur du fond. Les draperies de glaces qui tombaient du plafond formaient des plis et des creux tout le long de la paroi, donnant une allure majestueuse à l'estrade en dessous et au trône la surplombant.

Judal blêmit en reconnaissant la personne assise dans le lourd siège froid. De là où il était, le Magi pouvait également apercevoir la gangue de glace qui recouvrait les poignets du captif, les solidarisant aux accoudoirs.

_Hakuryuu_

Le nom du jeune prince resta coincé dans sa gorge. Que diable faisait-il ici ? La question disparut bien vite de l'esprit du Magi aux yeux rubis. Sa priorité était de sortir Hakuryuu de là, de le réchauffer avant qu'il ne gèle complètement.

Tout en lui le poussait à courir, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ses jambes, devenues aussi lourdes que du plomb, venaient tout bonnement de refuser d'avancer correctement. Judal serra les dents et commença quand même à se rapprocher tout doucement d'un prince semblant dormir, posant douloureusement un pied après l'autre. Sa propre lenteur l'exaspérait tellement qu'il aurait voulu en crier de frustration. Une horrible sensation d'urgence lui serrait en outre les tripes et se faisait de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du trône. L'état d'Hakuryuu l'inquiétait vraiment, ses lèvres bleuies et les flocons accrochés à ses cils prouvaient qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que son prince favori pouvait bien faire ici ?

Judal y arriva enfin. Se penchant au-dessus d'Hakuryuu, il posa sa main contre la joue du prince. Sa peau était glaciale. Le Magi noir faillit se mettre à paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua que sa respiration était à peine perceptible. Il devait le sortir de là, _tout de suite_. Le natté se mit à gratter frénétiquement la glace qui recouvrait les poignets du captif, mais le seul résultat notable fut qu'il s'écorcha les doigts en laissant des marques rouges sur la peau du petit brun.  
>Un éclair de génie le traversa soudain. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas la magie ? Dégainant sa baguette, Judal se mit à faire appel aux rukhs.<p>

Le résultat fut exactement le contraire de ce qu'il attendait. Au lieu de se mettre à fondre, la glace gagna les avant-bras d'Hakuryuu, s'épaississant de plus en plus. Plus il lançait de sort, plus la situation empirait.

Le givre était en train de gagner la poitrine du captif lorsque Judal commença sérieusement à s'énerver. Sa magie n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Sous le coup d'une colère portée par l'urgence, il lança un sort plus puissant que les précédent, destiné à faire disparaître toute cette foutue neige. Sauf que si les rukhs ne lui avaient pas obéi avant, ils n'allaient pas commencer à le faire.

Hakuryuu cria de douleur lorsque qu'un pic de glace se ficha dans son épaule, stoppant Judal. Les yeux vairons du jeune borgne s'ouvrir pour de mettre à scruter son environnement avant de se fixer sur le Magi. L'air paniqué qui envahit son visage à sa vue fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre déjà serré du jeune homme aux rukhs noirs.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. La stalactite fichée dans l'épaule de son petit prince commençait à s'imbiber de son sang, prenant une couleur rosée incongrue dans ce lieu polaire.

Si Judal ne comprenait pas ce que s'était mis à lui crier Hakuryuu, il comprenait clairement que celui-ci le suppliait de le laisser tranquille. Mais pourquoi le laisser tranquille ? Il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider !

Le Magi noir suspendit soudain son geste, sur le point de tenter un énième sort. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'était en train de penser le prince. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en avoir pris conscience, mais c'était là. Hakuryuu était persuadé que le jeune homme aux yeux rouges faisait exprès de le faire souffrir. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui maitrisait ainsi les sortilèges de glace, que lui qui était assez dérangé pour les utiliser de cette manière.

Judal aurait voulu crier que c'était faux, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était le sortir de là. Mais les mots, encore plus légers que des rukhs, s'envolaient au loin sans atteindre Hakuryuu, qui s'était mis à pleurer doucement.

Le cœur du Magi se tordit à cette vue. Il haïssait de toutes ses forces cette ignoble sensation d'impuissance. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était tout bonnement incapable de sauver son cher petit prince, et ce fait le rendait fou.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son visage s'était lui aussi couvert de larmes –colère, frustration- alors qu'il tombait à genoux aux pieds d'Hakuryuu. Ses mains encadrèrent délicatement le visage abîmé du jeune prince, son front se posa contre le sien. Judal aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais maintenant plus que jamais aucun mot ne vint. La peau glacée du jeune borgne en venait presque à brûler la sienne.

Puis tout se brisa. La glace commença à se fissurer, laissant entrevoir le néant qu'elle recouvrait. Judal, les yeux fermés, savait ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant en prendre conscience. Des longues lézardes ayant apparues sur les murs commençaient à s'échapper des rokhs noirs qui murmuraient tous la même chose.

_Tu ne peux pas le protéger. _

_Pourquoi tiens-tu à lui ? _

_Ça ne sert à rien de tenir à lui si tu ne peux pas le protéger. _

_Tu es inutile. _

_Sais-tu qu'il te hait ?_

Judal aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles mais il refusait de lâcher Hakuryuu. Les murs avaient beau être en train de s'effriter et de tomber en gros blocs tout autour d'eux dans un tintement à la fois cristallin et sinistre, le Magi refusait de bouger. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsque tout finit par s'effondrer, laissant les rukhs noirs tout envahir et le séparer du prince. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon, alors à quoi bon lutter. Autant rester là amorphe, c'était moins fatigant.

Judal se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur lui piquant les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il se trouvait, la moiteur de sa chambre l'empêchant de penser clairement. Le Magi tendit le bras pour palper le lit à ses côtés, cherchant à toucher pour se rassurer quelqu'un d'absent. Hakuryuu n'était en effet pas là. Evidemment, pourquoi serait-il dans son lit après tout. Le prince avait sa propre chambre.

Le natté se leva lourdement et alla ouvrir une fenêtre, laissant l'air frais de la nuit couler sur sa peau. Là, c'était mieux.

Il soupira. D'un côté il avait envie d'aller casser quelque chose, de l'autre il se sentait trop fatigué pour ça.

Ce cauchemar n'était pas son premier, loin de là, mais c'était le premier avec son prince favori. Il espérait surtout que ce serait le dernier. Des brides de sensations désagréables continuaient de lui coller à la peau, que la brise nocturne finit par chasser.

Judal voulait juste se contenter d'oublier son mauvais rêve, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les murmures des rukhs noirs ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, tournant comme une comptine à l'arrière de ses yeux ensanglantés.

_Sais-tu qu'il te hait ?_

Oui, il le savait. Hakuryuu détestait toute personne ayant un quelconque rapport avec Al-Thamen, alors évidemment qu'il ne supportait pas le grand prêtre de l'Empire Kou. Paradoxalement, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'attirance de celui-ci pour le petit prince. Sans jamais accepter son aide, il avait quand même réussi à tracer sa propre voie et à devenir fort. Pas assez à son goût, mais fort quand même.

Le Magi laissa son regard glisser sur la voûte céleste avant de s'accrocher à la lune. Hakuryuu lui faisait un peu le même effet, une lueur en pleine nuit qui ne brillait même pas de sa propre lumière mais qu'il n'aurait arrêté de suivre pour rien au monde. Et tout comme la lune, il paraissait inatteignable à Judal.

Le natté tendit la main, semblant poser l'astre dans sa paume avant de fermer le poing. Toute chose était atteignable, surtout pour lui. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire rêve qui allait le convaincre du contraire.

Il alla se recoucher en laissant la fenêtre ouverte. La prochaine fois qu'il cauchemarderait, le Magi aurait Hakuryuu à ses côtés pour le rassurer.

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de me dire que j'aurai peut-être dû faire un JudaRyuu pour Noël. Bon bah tant pis, c'est trop tard maintenant.<p>

A dans donc deux nouvelles semaines, en espérant que vous ayez passé de bonnes fêtes. ^_^

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonj...euh non bonsoir.

Déjà, une bonne année à tous, même si la semaine dernière a été dure.

Ensuite, à part des sous-entendus, cet OS ne devrait rien contenir de particulier.

* * *

><p>"Judal, lâche-moi ! Cria presque Hakuryuu en se débattant.<p>

-Mmh, nan."

Une traction plus tard, le Magi noir se retrouvait assit sur le ventre du quatrième prince de l'Empire Kou, emprisonnant ses poignets à l'aide d'une seule de ses paumes.

"Ça suffit ! Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille ! S'entêta le jeune borgne.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas, répliqua malicieusement Judal en passant sa main libre dans le col du prince."

Hakuryuu grimaça à ce contact. Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges était vraiment infernal. Il ricana intérieurement en se disant que pour une fois, Judal avait au moins prit la peine de le coincer dans un endroit décent. Et quel endroit, sa propre chambre, voire carrément son propre lit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de repousser le Magi.  
>D'un geste brusque il réussit à dégager l'un de ses bras et s'en servit pour tenter d'éloigner son assaillant aux yeux rouges.<p>

"Eh bien, tu as décidé d'être téméraire aujourd'hui."

Hakuryuu préféra ne pas répondre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait raisonner cette tête de piaf de Judal autrement que par la force de toute façon.

S'ensuivirent encore quelques minutes de lutte sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient vraiment le dessus, mais Judal finit par réussir à le plaquer contre la tête de lit, en profitant pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hakuryuu serra la mâchoire, refusant de laisser la langue du Magi venir kidnapper la sienne. Judal faillit grogner de frustration lorsque le jeune prince le repoussa encore une fois.

"Je t'ai déjà dit non !"

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges paraissait clairement mécontent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son petit prince le rembarre ainsi, et même lorsque ça arrivait il trouvait un moyen de le faire céder. Mais aujourd'hui Hakuryuu semblait déterminé.

"C'est quoi ton problème ? Lança-t-il méchamment. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ?

-Parce que je t'ai déjà dit non et que tu refuses de comprendre.

-C'est pas une raison, pleurnicha Judal en se mettant sur les genoux. Aller, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?"

Le ton insupportable du Magi finit par faire craquer Hakuryuu.

"Mais parce que ça, justement ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Tu ne peux pas venir me voir comme ça et t'attendre à ce que je te dise oui à chaque fois ! Tu ne t'occupes jamais de ce que je peux penser ! Et j'en ai marre que tu viennes me voir uniquement lorsque Kouen n'est pas là ! Je ne supporte plus d'être son remplaçant ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te servir de jouet quand tu t'ennuies !"

Le Magi était surpris. Il était plutôt habitué à voir Hakuryuu prendre sur lui, pas l'accabler de reproches malgré tout justifiés. Mais il n'avait même pas le temps de penser quoi répliquer que le prince reprenait déjà son souffle pour continuer de plus belle, ayant enfin une occasion de vider son sac.

"Et puis à chaque fois que tu viens me voir, c'est la même chose ! Tu me fais mal, tu m'humilies, puis tu t'en vas ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Ça serait vraiment trop te demander de discuter avant, ou juste de rester un peu après ? De faire ne serait-ce que semblant de t'intéresser à moi au lieu de te contenter de me sauter dessus ?"

Judal commençait à en avoir marre. Il savait toutes ces choses, même si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

"Et bien si c'est si désagréable, pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas plus souvent ?"

Hakuryuu vu rouge. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Magi arrogant ? Comme s'il lui laissait vraiment le choix !

"Mais pauvre abruti, c'est parce que je t'…"

Le prince se mit à rougir violemment, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Judal était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir au courant de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu se mettre à l'aimer, avec son irascibilité et sa fâcheuse habitude de voir les gens comme des objets à son service, mais les faits étaient là. Le natté semblait d'ailleurs abasourdi. Il voyait clairement qu'Hakuryuu disait la vérité, mais il n'en revenait pas. Le Magi avait pourtant déjà vu des rukhs roses autour du jeune prince, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient de lui, ou même pour lui.

Un énorme sourire dévorait maintenant son visage. C'était sûr que s'il l'aimait, Hakuryuu ne pouvait pas facilement le repousser. Judal lui sauta dessus par surprise et roula avec lui sur le lit, entrainant les cris indignés du jeune homme. Le Magi ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi content. C'était vraiment bon de se savoir aimer, même s'il voyait bien qu'il en devenait un peu gâteau avec son immense sourire qui ne voulait plus partir.

Judal réussit à capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Hakuryuu, mais fit cette fois-ci attention à ne pas le brusquer. Il allait prendre soin de lui dorénavant, et tout faire pour qu'il reste toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme je n'ai rien à dire je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne semaine et de vous dire à la prochaine, tout ça.<p>

Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée pour ce genre de commentaire, désolé. ._.

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


End file.
